Typically, an electronic payment system allows participants of a network-based transaction facility to collect payments online. For example, the payer may send money to the electronic payment system using a credit card or check, or funds in a payer account maintained by the electronic payment system. Recipients can store money in their accounts maintained by the electronic payment system, transfer the money to a separate bank account or have the electronic payment system cut them a check.
With the growth in international commerce, problems arise due to different monetary systems used in different countries. That is, money is generally expressed in different currencies in different countries and the value of the different currencies varies greatly.
Currency conversion is widely used to convert money from one currency into money of a different currency. However, currency conversion represents a significant economic risk to both buyers and sellers in international commerce. For example, when a buyer in the U.S. desires to buy a product in an online transaction facility from a seller in France, the buyer may use a credit card to pay the seller for the product. The credit card company may pay the seller in Euros, and then at an undetermined later date, it will bill an amount to the buyer in U.S. dollars. The amount billed to the buyer is determined by an exchange rate used at the time the credit card company settles the transaction. The time of this settlement is at the credit card company's discretion. The risk to the credit card company is minimal because the credit card company can settle the transaction when exchange rates are favorable. Thus, in this case, it is the buyer who bears the risk that the value of the buyer's currency will decline prior to this settlement.
In another example, a seller participating in an online transaction facility may decide to accept a different currency to be able to sell the product. In this case, the seller may later sell the currency to a currency trader, usually at a discount. The price the seller charges to the buyer who pays cash reflects both the cost of currency conversion and the risk that the rate used to establish the price of the product in a particular currency may have changed. This typically results in the buyer paying a higher price for the product and the seller incurring risk due to a possible change in currency exchange rates.
In yet another example, a buyer may convert from the native currency to a different second currency before the sale to be able to buy a product from a seller who only accepts payments in the second currency. In this case, the buyer can purchase goods at a price in the second currency, but cannot be certain of the value of the second currency relative to the buyer's native currency. Thus, the individual assumes the risk of devaluation of the second currency against the first currency. Further, the buyer bears the risk that the second currency may cease to be convertible into his native currency.
The above problems create inconvenience and uncertainty for participants in international commerce, thus discouraging the development of international commerce over electronic networks.